


She had survived everything the world could throw at her.

by emqjm84



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Body Horror, Death, Gen, Gore, Other, Unsanitary, Vomiting, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emqjm84/pseuds/emqjm84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evangelion Unit-02 is dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She had survived everything the world could throw at her.

The military, the angels, and finally the other EVAs none of them had stopped her. She'd stopped on her own. Without anyone to kill her she was dying. She heard Unit 02's arm fell off before she saw it. It fell with soundlessly detaching from it's socket landing without a deafening noise. Unit 02 stopped walking. 

 

Asuka stared at her Evangelion’s detached arm through the LCL. A bit of chicken floated by she waved it away. She’d vomited in her eva and with her life support failing her EVA’s systems weren’t filtering her LCL anymore. Her LCL was slowly browning as it gained the consistency of phlegm making it difficult to breathe. She stared at her Evangelion’s arm,  there were white flecks in it’s graying flesh. It’s bones were dissolving into flesh calcifying it.

 

Without the constant support of a dedicated maintenance staff her Evangelion was dying. She would’ve left long ago but her hatch refused to eject. She couldn’t leave anymore. She looked up through her window to a world she no longer belonged in at the military units in the distance keeping a death watch. They didn’t bother her anymore.

 

All they needed to do was wait for nature to undo her.


End file.
